Charmed Heritage: 101 The Magic Is Back
by StoryGirl83
Summary: For almost twenty one years no witch, warlock, or demon has used any magic with the exceptions of those with other powers. The battle is still going on, but subdued, until the day two brothers learn that magic is back.
1. The Life and Death of Chris Perry

The Magic Is Back

Prologue - The Life and Death of Chris Perry

Phoebe Halliwell looked around a white statue that looked hauntingly like her younger half sister, Paige Matthews. On the other side was an unfamiliar young man. His hair was a mess. He wore a brown jacket over a red shirt. And he looked to Phoebe as if the fact that he may well have saved Phoebe from the same fate of her sister was no big deal.

"Who are you?" Phoebe asked, her curiosity pulling the words out of her mouth.

"Chris." The name was out of his mouth almost instantly. There was a slight hesitation before he continued on. "Chris Perry. I'm," he trailed off and gulped before continuing on, "from the future." Phoebe had to wonder how much of his words were true, but reluctantly given and how much was simply fabricated to keep the truth hidden.

* * *

Later Chris sat on the doorsteps in front of the manor. He looked up at the man standing on the sidewalk in front of him. Leo Wyatt, Phoebe's brother-in-law, stood calmly, with his hands behind his back, dressed in the gold robes of an elder.

"So," Chris' voice wavered only slightly as he spoke, "what did they decided?"

Leo sucked in a deep breath before he began to speak. He looked down at the sidewalk and said, "The elders voted." Lifting his head a smile spread across his face as he continued, "to make you the Charmed One's new whitelighter."

Chris eyes widened as he leaned forward slightly as if he couldn't believe what he had just heard. "They did?"

"As a reward for helping defeat the titans, but then," Leo paused taking in another breath before continuing on, "somehow I figured you new that."

A look akin to rolled eyes passed across Chris face before he dipped his head in a bow that might have been acknowledgment or something else.

* * *

Time caused the disagreements between Chris and Leo to widen. Time and the fact that Leo believed Chris responsible for sending Leo to Valhalley. Instead of smiling at the possibility that Chris had known he would become the Charmed Ones whitelighter by helping with the Titans, Leo now was trying his best to keep Chris away from the sisters. He stood in the door way of the back room in P3 where Chris had been staying in the months since he had been the girls whitelighter.

"Chris," Leo began.

Chris wasn't interested. Standing he spoke. "Leo. I mean it, because whether you believe me or not, I'm here to protect Wyatt."

Leo's concern over his son warred with what he believed about Chris.

"Not other charges," Chris told him turning around to pick up the sheet he used to cover himself when he slept. He didn't look at the man behind him as he spoke. "Other than the sisters, of course."

As Chris turned back to look at him Leo nodded slightly. "If that's how you feel about it. I guess I'll reassign her."

There was relief in Chris voice as he spoke now. "Thank you."

Leo orbed out and Chris breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

Months later the arrival of a second time traveler caused even more disruption in the lives of the Halliwells. The ripple effects of Chris' actions where still making themselves known, but Bianca's arrival had very immediate results. They had ultimately led to an apartment where Bianca had drawn a triquetra on the wall. She had done something to Chris, the extent of which the sisters were still learning.

Phoebe's older sister and Leo's wife, Piper Halliwell, raised her hands and tried to freeze Chris and Bianca. When nothing happened she started stuttering as she starred at the couple.

Bianca turned to look at her. Chris remained facing the wall, but his shuffled movements showed that he wasn't frozen.

Piper's stuttering became words as she tried to voice her thoughts. "Yeah, okay, I get why she didn't freeze, but why didn't he freeze?"

Phoebe's words weren't much more articulate as she said, "Unless . . . he's a . . ."

Chris turned to look at them and finished Phoebe's confused attempt at making sense of what she had just scene. "I'm a witch, too."

Phoebe looked at his stunned. Paige Matthews, the third living Charmed sister, gaped at him. Piper looked at him almost frozen, her hand still reached out.

There was something smug in Chris voice as he continued. "That's right . . . part witch, part whitelighter. Just like you Paige."

* * *

The next part of Chris journey was somewhere that the Halliwell sisters couldn't follow him. Bianca brought him back to the future and face to face with the very reason he was in the past in the first place, Wyatt Halliwell, Piper and Leo's son.

Dressed all in black with his blond hair in waves to his shoulders, Wyatt looked at Chris with controlled anger. "Et tu, Chris?" Wyatt turned around and began to walk away. "Of all the people to betray me."

It seemed that making Wyatt understand was important to Chris for he tried to explain. "I didn't go back to betray you, Wyatt. I went back to save you."

Surprised, Wyatt turned around and looked at Chris and Bianca at Chris side. "Save me? From what?"

"From whatever evil is was that turned you."

After that nothing Chris said made much of an impression on the rogue Halliwell descendant. Finally Wyatt offered Chris the deal he had originally intended to make. "You know if anyone else tried what you tried, I'd kill them on the spot. But you." There was a sense of disbelief in Wyatt's voice as if he still couldn't believe what Chris had attempted.

Chris set his jaw and waited. He didn't have to wait long.

"I've forgiven Bianca."

At the sound of his fiancée's name Chris turned to look at her standing several feet behind him.

"I can forgive you, too, if you promise never to cross me again."

Chris course was set despite whatever might happen next. "I think you know me better than that."

* * *

And so Chris found himself later wanting nothing more than to collapse and forget everything that just happened, wanting more than ever to fix everything and save Wyatt. Forgetting was not an option and being alone would have to wait for in front of him stood all three Halliwell sisters and Leo.

Piper spoke first. "No. No buts. It's about time you tell us the truth, now."

"I can't." Chris started walking toward her. "But not because I don't want to." He stopped near where Leo stood several feet from the sisters. "But because there's only so much I can tell you without the future being changed too much."

* * *

It wasn't for months more before Phoebe discovered the full extent of the situation. She motioned Chris aside and unsure how to approach the subject that was still just a theory they stood there in the backroom in P3 for a few moments.

Finally she took a deep breath and asked her question. "Are you Wyatt's little brother?"

The silence was like a thick barrier between them; Chris face a mask. He sighed and looked away. Phoebe waited. His words said in almost a monotone bellied an uncertain future. "Only if I can get Piper and Leo back together in time."

* * *

If Phoebe's discovery of this startling fact was calm, when Paige found out it was the exact opposite. The fact that they had a demon on the attack and Phoebe had been turned into a genie did put Paige's panic into perspective though.

In fact she had been ranting for several seconds before Chris confession pierced her mind. "What?"

Speaking calmly Chris paraphrased what he had just said and added on. "They're my parents. I came back to save my family."

Staring at him Paige stated in stunned certainty. "You're serious."

Chris nodded slightly glad he had gotten through. "Yeah. Only now I've gotta save myself, because if my mom doesn't get pregnant in the next month, there is no me."

* * *

Telling Piper went even less smoothly a month later. Phoebe and Paige were seated on the couch, both trying to get the other to give their sister the news.

It was Paige who finally said it. "Chris is your son."

Now, that the news was out Phoebe felt more comfortable continuing on. "Wyatt's brother. Look I know that this huge.

Piper shook her head. "No. It's not huge, because it's not possible. It's crazy, cause I'm not pregnant."

Phoebe and Paige looked at her.

"Oh." Phoebe's word came out in a whisper as she nodded.

"Yeah." Paige told her not sure what else to say.

It was in stunned silence that Piper looked at her sisters trying to absorb what they had just said. Behind her Phoebe and Paige saw Chris walk in.

"This a bad time?"

Piper turned around and stared at him. It was all she could do, to absorb that this grown man standing there was her son, a son she hadn't even known she had until a few moments before a son who was now growing inside her. Chris stared right back at her, a luxury he hadn't aloud himself before now.

* * *

In the next few months Piper grew use to the fact that she was pregnant, as it grew quite obvious, and the fact that the baby was Chris. She also noticed that he had been avoiding her. Not sure what else to do she had asked her father, Victor Bennett, to come over. She had also failed to mention that she was pregnant. She tried to explain what was going on, though it seemed she was failing miserably when a request for her dad to talk to Chris met with Victor trying to speak to the baby in her womb. From another room, Chris responded to his name, so Piper called him in.

Chris walked in dressed in a long trench coat, looking rather like a hobo. Victor looked at the young man confused as he entered the room.

"Can we hurry this up, because I've gotta," Chris stopped suddenly at the sight of Victor. "Grandpa!" As Chris ran toward Victor, Victor stood up unsure what was going on and even more confused as Chris pulled him into a hug.

Piper looked at Chris hugging Victor very confused and more than a little shocked. It was the happiest she had ever seen her son and the most unguarded. And it made her wonder even more what she might have done that would cause her son to avoid her when he gave her dad such an enthusiastic greeting.

* * *

A month or so later Chris was injured by an attack from a spider demon. Sitting at the kitchen table with Piper and Paige after having been tended to Chris asked why his mom had been worried. She revealed that she had worried when there had been no shield protecting her when she had been attacked like there had been with Wyatt. This bothered Chris a little until she said that the shield had been Wyatt's doing not hers.

With that he looked at them in disbelief and started ranting. "Wait! The Womb? He had powers from the womb? That's unbelievable! It's not like I don't have an inferiority complex with him already. Thank you."

Piper and Paige were unsure what to do about that and just looked at him in silence.

* * *

Later that same day the spider demon had attacked, again. She had wrapped Piper up in a cocoon. Phoebe locked Chris up in the basement when it turned out that the spider's attack had effected him more than they knew. They had also called Leo down from Up There, where he had been since Chris' conception. Phoebe and Paige argued over what all to tell him, but Leo over heard them.

"Tell me what?" Leo asked.

Phoebe turned away from Paige and looked at Leo. She clutched her fists into balls and brought them up near her head as if that would help keep her silent. Paige watched her, silently willing her to keep silent, but suddenly the news burst from Phoebe. "Chris is your son."

Leo stared at her. A puff of air escaped his lips in a helpless sound.

Here hands moving up and down for emphasis Phoebe continued. "Don't we all feel better? I know I feel so much better."

The tension seemed to have left her body and entered Leo's. Leo walked passed Phoebe and Paige and sat down in a chair stunned.

Phoebe and Paige turned around to look at him.

"How . . ?"

"Uh, Spirit Realm," Phoebe prompted. Not waiting for Leo to catch on she continued waving her hands up and down as she spoke. "Six months ago, you and Piper. Leo, she's pregnant."

* * *

The next three months went well. Chris' relationships with his family improved and he learned to relax some even as he continued to search for the person that turned his brother. They even found an underworld game show they believed was responsible for Wyatt's turning, so Chris was going back. And then everything went wrong. For some reason Chris and Leo ended up in a mirror world instead of the future. They learned that Leo's old mentor, Gideon, had set it up as a distraction, so he could kill Wyatt whom he considered a threat. Once they were back in their proper sides of the mirror things got worse. Do to the imbalances both worlds had gone to extremes. The good side was in perpetual sunlight and even the slightest infraction was met with potentially deadly force. On the bad side they were in perpetual darkness and no kindness was shown. To make things worse Barbas, the demon of fear used Piper's fears of loosing her sisters to get her to write a spell making Phoebe and Paige part of the fake happy world leaving Leo and Chris the only ones aware of what was going on.

Chris was watching Wyatt when a sound made him turn around. There stood Gideon between Chris and Wyatt in his playpen with an athemé in hand. Chris, worried for his brother ran toward the playpen and right into Gideon's athemé. Wyatt looked on seeing what happened but not really understanding and perhaps he, too, was affected by the fake happiness. In pain Chris fell to his knees the athemé still firmly in Gideon's hand and still fully in Chris' stomach. Several seconds passed before Gideon pulled the athemé out of Chris.

Just before he fell to the ground in pain Chris called out for the only person left he could trust, the only other person not affected by the imbalance. "Dad!" Then, he buckled to the pain and fell to the ground on his side, in immense pain.

Leo was having his own problems. Barbas was using Leo's fear of Wyatt turning evil against him. As Gideon stabbed Chris, Leo felt the pain, both physical and emotional of Wyatt plunging Excalibur into him. When, the image faded the physical pain did, and the emotional pain was put on a back burner at the frantic one word plea from his younger son. Leo orbed into the attic and spotted Chris lying on the floor.

"Oh, dear God." Leo fell to his knees at Chris' side and turned his son onto his side.

"Uhh," through groans of pain Chris still focused on his brother. "Wyatt! Uhh! Wyatt!"

Realizing what his son was saying, Leo turned to look at Wyatt's playpen and saw Gideon holding Wyatt.

"It's for the best, Leo," Gideon told him before he orbed out in orbs that weren't still blue and not yet black, but more of a purple color.

A groan from Chris brought Leo's attention back to his younger son. "Chris? Chris?"

* * *

At Chris' urging Leo left to confront Gideon and get back Wyatt. They both knew that only Gideon could lift the curse on the athemé to allow Leo to heal his son in time. Though he got Wyatt back he also killed Gideon, which sets the worlds right, but ruined Chris only chance. Leo returned to the house and was greeted by Agent Sheridan, a woman who had been working with the San Francisco PD investigating the Halliwells and Chris. Her words terrified Leo as he ran up the stairs to find Paige waiting. There was sorrow in her face as she let him back into the room where Chris laying on a bed, dying.

"Chris."

Chris turned his head and a weak voice greeted his father. "Hey."

Leo kneeled on the ground next to the bed as Paige walked into the room stopping in the door way, allowing Leo this time. "Hey. I'm here now. You can hold on, okay. Hold on . . . hold on. I'm here. You can hold on, okay."

Chris nodded weakly, trying to reassure his father.

Leo kept going not willing to admit what he knew was about to happen. "Don't give up, okay?"

Chris nodded, again. This time he spoke, his voice stronger than when he greeted Leo. "You either." Then, his eye fluttered closed, his head turning to the other side of the bed.

Leo's hand smoothed against Chris' hair, following his sons head as it moved. "No, no, no. Please . . . no. No, please. No."

In the doorway tears spilled down Paige's face. Silent sobs began to control Leo as his head dropped down on the dead, defeated. Chris was dead.

Then, a strange thing occurred. As Paige watched crying, Chris began to disappear. Leo's head leaned against Chris dropped to the bed as where his son once was there was now only air. Paige continued crying, motionless in the doorway. Leo's hands gripped around as if trying to find his son and then he looked up and gave up.

Around that same time in a hospital elsewhere in San Francisco, Piper gave birth to her second son, Chris. He was the same boy and yet the experiences that would shape him would be different, he would never be the same.

* * *

Nearly twenty three years later in early January of twenty-twenty-seven, Wyatt and Chris Halliwell shared an apartment a few miles from the Halliwell manor where their parents lived. Leo was mortal now and it had been over twenty-one year since magic had been used by any witch, warlock, or demon.

Though it was dark out, the moon shone enough light into Chris' bedroom to show him asleep in one of the two beds in his room. He was mostly covered by sheets and blankets, but it was clear, by the bare shoulders showing, that beneath the covers he was topless. The room was silent and almost motionless. Then on the other side of the room on a second bed another Chris appears. This Chris is wearing the same blue-grey jacket and white T-shirt that Chris had been wearing almost twenty-three years before when he died. The second Chris blurs and swiftly is moved toward the first Chris merging with him. Once again there is only one Chris. He is still laying asleep in the bed, but now above the covers the blue-grey jacket and white T-shirt covered the once bare skin of Chris shoulders and chest as he moved restlessly in his sleep.

* * *

I wrote this story for a contest almost a year ago, but this is the first time I have put it in prose. Most of this section was written with clips from seasons five and six that I chose to highlight Chris' trip to the past. It took hours to cut them down to the selected clips which measure just over five minutes. Several months ago I asked a member of thecharmedsons if she would put the clips together into a video on youtube. For anyone interested you can watch them on youtube at watch?v5Nw-PTe2IGY. As I was putting this into prose it took nearly three hours to change the five minute and three seconds of clips into prose with actions. I imagine that means I was slow, but I like to think it also meant I was thorough. I hope that you enjoy this. The rest of the story has been easier to change since it is all purely out of my head.

Please let me know what you think by leaving a review.


	2. Those Stuborn Halliwells

Chapter One

Later that morning Wyatt Halliwell stood outside Chris' door. His blond hair was cut short close to his head. He was wearing a T-shirt under a light weight jacket and blue jeans. In his hand was a phone. He raised his hand and knocked on his brother's door. When there was no response he turned the knob and pushed open the door. "Chris?" He looked over in the direction of the bed and saw Chris moving restlessly in his sleep. "Chris." Wyatt walked over to the bed, the phone dangling in his hand. Once he was standing next to the bed he looked down at his brother. The light streaming in from the window gave him a good look at his brother. Chris' brown hair was pasted to his forehead with sweat. It struck his as odd that his brother was wearing a jacket to bed, but the thought was pushed to the back of his head as he spoke. "Wake up, Chris. Your boss is on the phone."

His eyes still closed Chris turned his head toward Wyatt. Sweat beaded on his forehead. "Dad?"

This brought a chuckle to Wyatt's lips. "Not Dad. Your boss at Centennial.

Chris' eyes fluttered open as he looked up at his brother.

Humor filled Wyatt's blue eyes; a smile lit his face. "Nice to see you join world of the living."

Chris didn't say anything. His gaze was unsteady and somewhat weary as he looked at Wyatt.

"Your boss called," Wyatt repeated. "He wanted to know why you're late for work."

Chris tried to sit up, but pain racked his body and he slumped back down. The sheet and blanket covering him fell as he did revealing a hole in the cloth of his T-shirt surrounded by dry blood and not so dry blood. A stab wound was in the middle of the hole in his clothes.

Wyatt dropped the phone. "What happened?" Without waiting for an answer Wyatt dropped to his knees next to his brother's bed and held his hands over the wound on his brother's stomach. He furrowed his brow in concentration, but nothing happened.

Wyatt held them there for a moment before Chris spoke in a weak voice. "It won't work."

Wyatt looked down at the wound, frustrated and held his hand closer to the wound. "Why not?"

"It can't be healed by whitelighters," Chris told him. "Dad couldn't and he's an elder."

This answer caused Wyatt to frown and look at Chris in confusion. "Since when? Last I checked Dad hasn't been an elder since just after you were born."

Chris frowned and clamped his mouth shut. He looked out the window.

The silence was such that the person on the other end of the forgotten phone could be heard, but not understood.

Wyatt picked up the phone and put it to his ear. "Sorry, I came in to check on him and he's hurt, bad. He won't be coming into work today. No, I don't know when he'll be better." Wyatt paused to listen to the person on the other end. "I'm sorry, but I really can't help. I need to find a way to help my brother." Wyatt paused, again, to listen before answering. "Sorry, goodbye." Wyatt hung up and turned to his brother.

Chris had a pained expression on his face.

Trying to lighten the mood a little Wyatt offered, "Guess a party's out."

Chris raised his eyebrows, but didn't answer.

"You want to tell me how you got injured, so we can fix it?"

Chris didn't answer, instead choosing to look out the window.

"Why can't I heal you?"

Chris sighed and looked back at him. There was sadness mixed in with his pain.

"Chris," Wyatt pleaded, "tell me what happened."

"Magic," was the only word Chris said in response.

Wyatt sighed. "I was afraid you were going to say that. Can you orb?"

Chris glared at him. He opened his mouth and shut it. Finally, he sighed. "Orb? I can't even sit up. I might be able to, but I'd rather not die faster."

Wyatt frowned and shook his head. "You aren't going to die, Chris. I'll orb us."

Wyatt stood up. He reached out one hand and touched his brother's shoulder. The two brothers disappeared in blue white orbs.

Several miles away in the attic of the Halliwell manor, blue white orbs appeared next to a couch. They slowly disappeared leaving behind Wyatt and Chris. Chris was on the couch and Wyatt was standing next to it still touching his brother's shoulder. Besides the couch there were shelves, bookcases, and chests scattered throughout the attic. The shelves contained everything from fragile antiques to various toys. One wall had a large window with several stained-glass panels. In the middle of the room was a podium. It was empty.

Wyatt left his brother's side and walked past the podium to a chest, which he opened. He pulled out a very thick, very old book. "I sure hope there is something in here that will help."

"There won't be."

Ignoring his brother, Wyatt placed the book on the podium and moved the podium closer to the couch. "Tell me more about what attacked you and why I can't heal you, so I know what I am looking for."

Wyatt opened the book and started flipping pages as he waited for his brother to start talking. When several moments passed in silence Wyatt turned to his brother. "Chris, start talking before I get Mom."

Chris sighed. "It was an enchanted blade made so that whitelighters couldn't heal it's wounds."

Wyatt turned back to the book and started flipping pages, again. "Who wielded it?"

There was silence from Chris causing Wyatt to look up, again. "Chris?"

"Not now."

Wyatt sighed, again, this time in annoyance. He looked up, but kept an eye on the book as he continued flipping pages. "We may not have much time. You have to tell me."

Chris closed the book with a slight movement of his hand. "You won't find anything. Only the person who did this can help and he's dead."

Wyatt opened the book in the middle and started flipping pages, again.

Chris closed his eyes and grimaced. "So how are things between you and P . . . out parents?"

Wyatt looked back down at him with a confused look on his face. "Good. Great. Why? You knew that already."

Chris moved restlessly on the couch, grimacing, trying to fight the pain. In a low voice he whispered. "I can't believe I'm going to die twice."

Wyatt only caught the word "die" and frowned at his brother. "You aren't going to die." Wyatt continued to look through the book. He flipped several more pages and then he stopped. He turned back a page and read the heading aloud. "To save Chris."

This got Chris' attention and he tried to move to a sitting position, again. He didn't get far before he gave up rather than increase the pain. "What are you talking about?"

"It looks like Aunt Phoebe's writing, though I can't tell for sure, because it has no name at the bottom."

"Read it," Chris requested, his voice strangely filled with hope that hadn't been there minutes before.

Wyatt picked up the book and took it over to the couch. He crouched down so that his brother could see the words as he read. "A couple of years ago a young man came to us with one goal in mind, to prevent someone dear to us from turning evil, and though he succeeded it was with great cost, his own life. While he was here he annoyed us, he pushed us, he aggravated us, he even angered us, but by the time all was done, he was dearly loved by us and is greatly missed.

"A hundred "if only"s go through our minds, but the one that keeps going through my head is if only we could have lifted the curse. He was stabbed with an enchanted blade that prevents whitelighters from healing him. Since wish as I might we cannot save him, I wanted to find a way to save others from the same fait. It isn't good enough, but it is the best I can do. To save Chris, or at least to save those who like him have been injured with an enchanted weapon, I have written this spell, with some inspiration from our muse, Melody. She also inspired Piper to make the potion that goes with it.

"We have not tested it, for thankfully there has been no need, but the infected person must drink the potion and someone must say the spell while the potion is still in there system." Wyatt stood and placed the book back on the podium.

Chris followed his brother with his eyes. His eyes were filled with shock.

"There is a spell and then a list of ingredients for the potion." Wyatt looked at Chris and points with his finger at the book. "It almost sounds like it was written for you."

There was no comment from Chris, but his eyes ran back and forth between his brother and the book.

Wyatt continued to examine the book checking what items were needed for the potion. "I'll go see if the ingredients are in the house . . ." Something on the page caught his eye and he smiled. "Or not."

Chris frowned and focused on his brother. "What?"

"Apparently Aunt Phoebe had Mom make several and stored them in the attic. I'll see if I can find them."

Chris grinned at this. Though his voice was still weak, it was somewhat cheery as he spoke. "Good. You'd probably kill me faster with your attempt."

"Funny." Wyatt went back over to the chest that contained the book, an old chest that had once belonged to their mother's Grams. He looked through it and brought out a vial that was marked in the same manner as the page in the book, "To Save Chris".

"Got it." Wyatt brought the potion over to him and hands it to Chris. Chris can barely grasp it. "You have to drink this. Can you handle that?"

Chris tried, but he almost dropped the precious vial. Time was running out and he was getting weaker . . . again. Wyatt took it from him and helped his brother drink it. He then stood and grabbed the book off the podium.

"In this place and in this hour

I call upon the twice blessed power.

Remove this magic and painful feeling

So the cursed wounds now begin healing."

Wyatt put down the book as soon as the spell was finished. He held his hands over his brother's wounds. This time after a moment a golden glow emitted from Wyatt's hands and the wound began to mend itself and then heal completely followed by the T-shirt healing and the blood stains that were once there, disappearing.

Chris pushed himself into a sitting position. There was something in his eyes as he looked at his brother, as if he couldn't quite believe what he was seeing. "Thanks, Wy."

* * *

One thing that really bothered me about Chris was his death. Oh, sure he had problems, lying being a big one, but I liked the guy and I was upset that he was killed. I was upset that his character would not go on, so I decided when I was writting this that I was going to do something about this. It made no sense that nothing could be done about the atheme, so I decided that they simply didn't have enough time or resources since Chris was the only witch with a clear idea of what was going on and he was the one injured. Even later when Paige was there she wasn't the one with the potions knowledge like Piper or the spell writter like Phoebe. I think she could have tried except then she had to deal with Sheridan and all and that just was annoying. I do hope you enjoy reading this. Please let me know what you think.


	3. Magical Pillowfights & Brotherly Concern

Chapter Two

Several minutes later the boys were still in the attic. Chris was standing by the stained glass window, which was opened a crack, looking out onto the street. Wyatt was walking away from a shelf where he had just placed the empty vial. The book was back on the podium, but it was closed.

Chris turned to face Wyatt. "Aunt Phoebe didn't write that spell."

"Yes, she did." Wyatt walked over to the book. He opened the book and started looking for the page, again.

"She wrote a spell that calls on your powers. Right."

"Oh that," Wyatt shrugged. "I changed that part. She wrote the rest. It worked didn't it?"

Chris smiled and nodded. "Yes, it worked. Thank you."

Wyatt looked up from the book, a confused look on his face. "Hey, Chris. When I was looking through the book earlier, did you use telekinesis?"

Chris looked up with an odd look on his face. "And what else would I have used? It's not like I have a huge arsenal of powers like the almighty twice blessed."

"Why cares about that twice blessed stuff?" Wyatt asked looking at Chris. "I haven't been able to use most of that stuff in over twenty years. Now, you use yours like it's no big deal, like it's no surprise."

Chris' full attention was now on Wyatt. "What are you talking about? You orbed us here. That's magic."

Wyatt shrugged. "My whitelighter abilities are all that works. Or they were."

Chris frowned and waved his hand in the direction of the book. "What about the spell, the potions? Those aren't whitelighter abilities."

"I don't know, but spells and potions didn't disappear. Witches, warlocks, demons. None of them have their powers. Or they didn't yesterday."

Chris looked around the room and waved his hand sending a pillow at his brother. Wyatt reacted without thinking and the pillow disappeared in blue-white orbs. It reappeared, headed straight for Chris. Chris sent the pillow back at Wyatt with another wave of his hand. This time Wyatt was too shocked to react and the pillow hit him in the stomach. Both brothers watched it as it hit the ground. Then, they looked up at each other.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who has use of his powers," Chris commented in a monotone.

Wyatt picked up the pillow and looked at it. "I orbed it. I didn't even say a word, but I orbed it." Wyatt looked up at Chris. "Aunt Paige has to say something in order to orb them."

"Aunt Paige isn't twice blessed, now is she?" Chris asked dryly.

Wyatt chuckled a little as he looked down at the pillow.

"So when was the last time you saw Mom?"

Wyatt looked at him confused. "Last Monday when we came home for dinner, same as you. Don't you remember?"

Chris sighed. "I'm afraid my memory is a bit jumbled at the moment."

"Jumbled? Exactly what do you remember?"

"My name. You. Our parents. Our aunts."

"No one else?"

Chris rolled his eyes. "Well, I remember Grandpa, Darryl Morris, an Inspector Sheridan, my fifth grade teacher, Miss Thomas, Kali, her mom, and a whole bunch of people that have little baring on the situation."

"Inspector who?"

Chris shook his head. "It's not really important."

"How did Miss Thomas beat out Kali?"

Chris shrugged it off. "Just listed people as they came to my mind."

"So do you remember that you have a dentist appointment next week?"

"No," Chris told him with a slight shake of his head. "My memories of the last year and a half are very clear and none of them include anything that happened in the present."

Wyatt's eyes widened and then he frowned. "So if you can't remember now, but you remember living during that time, what does that mean?"

"It means that this conversation is over." Chris started walking toward the door.

Wyatt shook his head and followed him, grabbing him by the shoulder and turned him around. "This conversation is not over, Chris. I want some sort of explanation."

Chris sighed and looked back across the room at the Book of Shadows. "You know how you said that explanation prior to the spell almost sounded like it was written for me?"

Wyatt nodded and waited for Chris to continue.

"Well, it was. It said, 'To Save Chris' and that is exactly why it was written. It was written to save me."

"But that's not possible," Wyatt protested. "It has to have been there for years and you just got hurt today."

Chris shook his head and walked back over to the book. He turned several pages and when he found the right one he pointed to a point on the page. "To Save Chris. It says right there what it's purpose is. I was in the past, at a time when Dad was still an elder. I'm why Dad was an elder. I almost caused Mom and Dad to break up for good. I made such a mess of things."

"What on earth where you doing there?"

Chris eyes slid shut for a moment before he answered. "Like it says, I was trying to save someone. That was all that mattered. I didn't even matter. When I had a choice between living or . . . there was no choice. Not really. I did what I went there to do. And then I died, because I was stabbed with that enchanted blade and no one could heal me. I guess when I died I came back to my own time and merged with myself. My mind is trying to figure out two sets of memories and that's why my memories are such a mess."

Chris looks down at the page. "I guess Aunt Phoebe felt guilty or something. She, along with Mom and Aunt Paige were under a spell when it happened. She must have written that spell because of that. She had no way knowing I would end up back here."

Chris grinned and looked at his older brother. "Thanks for not paying attention to me. Thanks for looking in the book even when I tried to stop you. I didn't think something like that would be in there."

Wyatt laughed at that. "I think that's gotta be the first time I have ever heard you thank me for ignoring you."

"Well, don't get use to it, because it's not going to happen again."

Wyatt shrugged. "So . . . thanks to this you have the day off and I did anyway, so what do you want to do? I didn't have plans."

Chris thought about it for a moment. "I want to see Mom."

Chris headed for the door and Wyatt followed close behind. "Do you even know where you are going?"

Chris stopped and looked at Wyatt. "Downstairs?"

Wyatt shook his head.

"I guess not. Where is she?"

Wyatt watched his brother amused. "She'll be at her restaurant. Do you know where that is or do you want me to orb us there?"

Chris shook his head. He glanced in the direction of the windows. "Actually let's walk. It's been a while since I got to slow down and appreciate what was going on around me." Chris realized that he didn't know where they were going and looked over at Wyatt. "Is it a long walk?"

Wyatt burst out laughing at this and nodded. "Yeah. How about we compromise and I drive?"

"Drive what? Isn't your car at the apartment?"

Wyatt grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, it is. We can drive Mom's van. She usually leaves it here when she's at the restaurant."

Chris raised his eyebrows and gave his brother a look. "Let me get this straight, you want to steal Mom's van."

"Not steal. Borrow. She is our mom. Besides she told me where the key was just in case I wanted to borrow the van, so she's okay with it. Why should you have a problem with it?"

Chris threw up his hands laughing. "I give up. We will drive Mom's van. You get the keys and I'll meet you out front."

Wyatt left the attic as soon as Chris said this, but Chris lingered. He looked around the room for a moment and then his eyes came to rest on a corner of the room cattycorner to the door. In his mind's eye he could still see twenty-one month old Wyatt in his playpen. A smile twitched on his lips.

"It was worth it, Wy. Even that."

Chris turned around and walked out of the door.

* * *

While Wyatt was trying to save his brother's life, certain things didn't register, like Chris as weak as he was getting annoyed enough that he used magic, magic Wyatt didn't realize was avalable. I had fun with this. It is not the only magical pillow fight the boys will have. I have tried to keep the story as close to facts given to us in the original Charmed as possible. I will also be trying to make sense of certain things and fix things I didn't like. Two that come to mind will be in the seventh episode entitled "Morality Bites 2: Biting Back" and a mid season two episode called "Blood Will Tell". As the first four episodes are complete I will get them up as quickly as I can put them in prose, after that they will come as I write them. I hope you enjoy this. I will attempt to get more of this episode up soon.


	4. Mom's Hugs and Frisbees

First I want to thank desi393 for reviewing this. I'm glad you liked my stories. I hope you will enjoy my rewrites of them. Some of the prose versions of the scripts I write will include additional story, since the scripts are written to be like episodes of a TV show where as the prose are more like book versions. One in particular that will have quite a bit of that is called "Morality Bites 2: Biting Back". It is the seventh episode and has not been posted anywhere yet. It is partially written, but I am still working on the fifth episode.

This next chapter is a combination of two connecting scenes and the first is the first scene with anyone other than the two brothers outside of the prologue. I don't count Chris boss since he is never seen . . . so far ever. I have a vague idea of what he looks like, but he hasn't appeared in any episodes and may not until the tenth, I think it's the tenth.

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of the characters created on Charmed. I do own the plot and any characters not on Charmed, Drinka for starts. The warlock, the darklighter, and Kali, being the rest from the episode I believe. I really need names for the warlock and darklighter. Eventually.

Well, I hope that everyone enjoys reading this.

* * *

Chapter Three

About fifteen minutes later Wyatt and Chris walked through the doors of a crowded restaurant. It was well lit and the noise of people talking could be heard of the sound of the music playing over the speakers.

As they walked farther into the room they were stopped by the maître d', Drinka. She was about average height with dark, brown hair, brown eyes, and wore large dangling earrings. There were bangles on her right wrist.

"How many?" she asked in a cheerful voice.

As Chris looked around the room with a bit of awe, Wyatt shook his head. "We're here to see Piper Halliwell."

Leaning close to his brother Chris whispered, "I think I remember this place."

"Mrs. Halliwell is busy right now," Drinka told them in a polite, but firm voice.

"Tell her that her sons are here," Wyatt responded in the same tone.

Drinka looked at them. Her eyes widened as she realized who they were. "Oh. Mr. Wyatt. Mr. Chris. I will see if Mrs. Halliwell can spare a few minutes."

Wyatt grinned at Chris and looked at Drinka as she walked off. When she was out of earshot he turned back to his brother. "So you remember something, huh?"

Chris nodded and then smiled. "I remember playing in here after hours while Mom cleaned up and Dad helped her. Then we drove home as a family." In a low voice he added. "No orbing aloud."

Wyatt grinned as he too remembered such occurrences. "Yeah, Mom and her obsession with being normal."

Chris started to say something, but then he saw Drinka coming back followed by his mom, Piper Halliwell. He stared at her as if she was an apparition.

She was wiping her hands off on her apron that is covered with flour and sauces, and had not seen the brothers yet. She reached them and Chris met her arms open wide, pulling her into a crushing hug.

"Mom!" he exclaimed in whispered awe.

Piper hugged her son and looked over his shoulder at Wyatt, her eyes filled with questions. Chris continued to squeeze her tight until Wyatt put a hand on his shoulder.

"Chris, go easy on her."

Chris let go of Piper. He looked at her for a moment before going to his brother's side. Then, so that only his brother could hear, he explained. "One of the memories that is jumbled up in my head, of what I lived through the first time, is of Mom dying. She died, Wy. She died. I was only fourteen and seeing her now, alive when I'm almost a decade older, it makes me happy. The funny thing is, I have memories of her when I was older than fourteen, but the memory of her dying is so strong."

Wyatt was quiet for a minute and the he turned to Piper and gave her a hug. He pulled away and grinned at her. "Think we can come over for dinner tonight, Mom."

"Of course," Piper said automatically. "You are always welcome."

Wyatt pulled completely out of Piper's arms and looked back at Chris. "Think you can wait until then to talk?"

As Chris nodded, Piper looked between her sons. "Is something wrong?"

Wyatt shrugged and looked at Chris before looking back at Piper. "We're fine. Don't worry. We just want to talk."

Chris laughed as he watched the worried expression on Piper's face. When he stopped laughing her grinned at Wyatt. "Telling P . . . Mom not to worry is like telling a feather pillow not to loose its feathers. It doesn't listen and neither does Mom."

Wyatt sighed and nodded. "I guess that's true, though I would have come up with a better analogy."

"I was just thinking about earlier."

Wyatt laughed and turned to Piper. "We won't keep you any longer. Do you want us to come early and help with dinner?"

Piper shook her head. "No, you're fine for today. I'll see you later."

Wyatt and Chris both nodded. Wyatt headed out the door. Chris gave his mother another big hug before he, too, headed out the door.

* * *

Chris caught up to Wyatt in a few steps. As they walked into the parking lot toward the van, Wyatt spoke. "I noticed that you started to call Mom, Piper in there. What's with that?"

Chris debated whether to tell Wyatt anything or not. After a minute's hesitation he looked at his brother. "I told you I went to the past. Something I didn't tell you is that I didn't tell them who I was. They knew I was from the future, but other than that they only knew I was a whitelighter. They didn't even know I was a witch for months. As a result I called Mom, Piper. I called Dad, Leo, and I called Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige, simply Phoebe and Paige."

Wyatt chuckled as they reached the van. "I bet Mom was mad when she found out." Wyatt unlocked the door and climbed into the van. He unlocked the door on the other side allowing Chris to open hid door and climb in a well.

"More like shocked."

Wyatt turned on the van and put it into gear. He backed out of the parking space and then drove toward the parking lot exit. "Anywhere else you want to go. We have time before dinner. Plenty of time since Mom hasn't even left the restaurant."

"How are you with a Frisbee?"

Wyatt laughed. "We don't own a Frisbee. What's with you and playing today? This isn't like you."

Chris shrugged. "After the year I've had, I want to relax for just a little bit. So do you have any money on you? I'll pay you back when I figure out when and where my money supply is."

Wyatt shook his head and smiled. "I think I can cover the cost of a Frisbee."

"In that case, let's go get one and head to the park."

* * *

While Wyatt and Chris were preparing to enjoy their day, not everyone was as laid back as they were. Wyatt and Chris weren't the only ones to notice that magic was back. In the underground a warlock dressed in a black leather jacket, with a white shirt and blue jeans was arguing with a darklighter dressed almost completely in black. The area was lit by torches, but otherwise was dark.

"Going against the Charmed Ones is suicide," the Warlock told his friend.

The Darklighter shrugged it off. "I'm not going against the Charmed Ones. I'm going to attack the sons of a Charmed One. With them gone, their power will be considerably decreased."

The Warlock started pacing, shaking his head as he went. "It's still suicide."

"Listen, we don't know if they know that magic is back. This may be our only chance. If we get to them before they realize that magic is available, we might win."

The Warlock stopped pacing and looked at the Darklighter. "You want to go against the twice blessed son of a Charmed One and his brother. Magic or not, you won't win."

"The won't see me as a threat," the Darklighter reminded him as he pulled out an athemé and ran his finger along it. "They don't know about the powers I've stolen with this."

The Darklighter threw a fireball at the wall. When it hit the wall it left behind a scorch mark. "I must act now before they have a chance to realize their magic works."

"And when you fail?"

"I won't fail." The Darklighter stopped and considered this. "But if I do, you'll have to find a way to successfully destroy them. It I fail, that means they are more dangerous than we anticipated. If I fail, see that I am avenged."

"I will miss you, but I cannot see this succeeding."

"Then, promise me you will find a way to avenge me if it doesn't."

The Warlock nodded. "I will, but I will think my plan out better than you have."

"There isn't time to think this out. I will see you, my friend." The Darklighter dark orbed out.

"No you probably will not." The Warlock said as he looked at the place his friend had been standing a minute before.

* * *

I have decided I am not going to post the next section until I have at least five reviews. This would hold more weight if I had posted the next chapter since I think it's more interesting, more suspenseful anyway, but I would like to hear what you guys think. Thank you for reading. Please review. 


	5. Deadly Darklighters and New Powers

I give up. In order to get another review, I guess I will just have to go ahead and post. So that my three readers can find out what happens next, I am going to post the next chapter.

desi393 - I will try and work on finishing soon. I have part of the next scene put in pose, but not completed. Happy reading.

Cirolane - Yes, magic has been gone for most of Chris and Wyatt's life. There are exceptions. For the most part it's just demonic, witch, and warlock powers that have been blocked. Whitelighter, darklighter, cupid, etc., powers have still been useable. Spells and potions are also uneffected. The reason for this will be revealed in time as the boys learn what was going on.

abbybyrd - I'm glad you are enjoying the story. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Four

Wyatt and Chris got their Frisbee and headed for the park. Wyatt parked the van and both brothers climbed out. Chris had a brand new, red Frisbee in hand. Wyatt locked the doors and pocketed the keys. They walked for a bit until they found and empty clearing.

"This would be more fun if we had more people," Wyatt commented as he waited for Chris to throw the Frisbee.

Chris had a vague recollection of a time when he would have given anything for a peaceful time like this with his brother. "Maybe, but then it wouldn't be just me and my big brother."

Chris threw the Frisbee to Wyatt, who three it back. Chris threw the Frisbee, again. This time Wyatt couldn't catch it and it landed at his feet. He leaned down just as a fireball flew over his head, hitting a tree behind him. Chris saw it and turned around fast. A dozen feet away he saw a Darklighter. Another fireball came from the Darklighter, this time headed toward Chris/ Chris waved his hand and the fireball changed course, hitting the ground.

"Wy!"

Wyatt looked around and then a branch orbed off the ground to reappear over the Darklighter and hit him on the head. The Darklighter staggered, but righted himself. Wyatt used the time to run over to Chris. Chris waved his hand, again, sending the Darklighter backward. The Darklighter turned invisible, stunning the brothers.

"Did he just . . ?" Chris asked gaping.

"Uh, huh," Wyatt responded stunned.

"He didn't just . . ."

Wyatt shook his head. "Uh, uh. No orbs."

"He threw fireballs," Chris commented. "Who's to say he uses orbs?"

"Good point," Wyatt conceded.

Chris spotted a fireball headed toward them and waved it away. Then he grabbed Wyatt's shoulder and orbed them out of there.

* * *

While most of San Francisco had changed over the last twenty plus years, the back room of P3 had not. The room was dark. There were posters all over the wall with a mirror in the middle. Against one wall was a couch. In the front of the couch were two crates with a board on top of them, creating a table. Some boxes were lined up against the wall not far from the couch. There was also a layer of dust covering the floors and everything, giving testimony to the reason nothing had changed there. No one had been there. In blue-white orbs Chris and White orbed into the room. Wyatt looked around as Chris plopped down on the couch.

"Is this P3?" Wyatt asked, trying to orient himself.

"Yeah." Chris waved his hand in the direction of the light switch and light filled the small room.

"Why are we here?" Wyatt asked, taking in his surroundings.

"I feel safe here," Chris told him. "It's familiar."

Wyatt sneezed and looked at Chris. "From what?"

"Everything."

Wyatt looked around and stopped in front of the mirror. "This place looks like a shrine." He sneezed and added, "A really dusty shrine."

Chris got up off the couch. "Come to think of it, it hasn't changed much."

"What?" Wyatt looked at his brother confused.

"Hey, Wy, have you ever been in here?"

Wyatt shook his head. "No, I don't think so. I think the door is kept locked and I think someone put an anti-orbing spell on it, so that anyone who did try to get in here would be caught . . . or so I was told."

Chris frowned and tried to orb. When he couldn't his frown grew deeper. "That's just great."

"You know Mom's van is still at the park."

"So's the darklighter, a darklighter who can throw fireballs and turn invisible."

Behind them dark orbs fill a spot and disappear, but the Darklighter is not visible.

"That's dangerous," Wyatt commented worried, "leaving him there. We should leave here and get back to the park."

"He could sneak up behind you and you wouldn't even see him until . . ."

Chris was cut short and Wyatt's shield went up around them. Chris looked at Wyatt puzzled. "What?"

"Look," Wyatt told him pointing.

There was a darklighter's arrow on the ground just outside the shield. Chris shivered. "Forget what I said about feeling safe."

Wyatt and Chris started looking around the room hoping to spot something that would lead them to where the Darklighter was. Chris noticed footsteps appearing in the dust. Not wanting to alert the Darklighter he continued to look, but this time for something to hit the Darklighter with. Chris' eyes rested on the board making up the top of the table. With a fast movement of his wrist Chris sent the board flying horizontally a couple of feet above the footsteps. The board slowed down as if it hit something and the Darklighter began to reappear. By the time he hit the wall, he was fully visible.

"Nice, Chris." Wyatt congratulated him with a grin.

"What are we suppose to do with him?" Chris asked as he looked down at the Darklighter. "Darklighters aren't exactly pets and they sure aren't safe."

"I'm not sure. How exactly does a darklighter throw fireballs, anyway?"

Chris knelt down and picked up the athemé that had fallen out when Chris had thrown the Darklighter against the wall. He held it in his hand a moment and then held it up to slow Wyatt. "With this."

Wyatt gave him a look. "It's just an athemé."

Chris shook his head, memories of two athemé's coming to mind. One that looked like this one and one that had . . . but now was not the time to think about that. "Not quite. It's a power stealing athemé. In the past there was an underworld game show. They used these to steal the powers of witches they killed and other contestants who they also killed in the effort to win."

Wyatt looked down at the athemé in his brother's hand. "Creepy. I wonder why I never heard of it."

"Maybe that was the only time Mom and her sisters came across it. I don't know. G . . . I was attacked protecting . . . anyway, that came not long after that."

Wyatt gave Chris a strange look. "Not long after what? Protecting whom?"

The Darklighter groaned, causing both Chris and Wyatt to turn to him. Wyatt hulled him up by his jacket and glared at him. "Who sent you?"

The Darklighter glared at him. "No one."

Chris help out the athemé just out of the Darklighter's reach. "How many powers does this have? Why did you attack us? Why choose today?"

The Darklighter was silent. He tried to dark orb out. Chris shook his head. "No orbing, buddy."

The Darklighter lunged at Chris. Chris stumbled back and disappeared as he fell toward the couch. The athemé fell out of Chris hand and under the couch.

Wyatt grabbed the Darklighter again and shook him. "What did you do to me brother?"

Chris was on the couch. "I'm fine, Wy."

Startled Wyatt dropped hold of the Darklighter and looked toward the couch. He saw no one. "Chris?"

The Darklighter used the opportunity to turn invisible. Chris saw the Darklighter disappear and followed the footsteps in the dust. Then, he saw an arrow appears out of nowhere headed toward Wyatt. With his hand he sent the arrow back in the direction from which it came, turning it around in mid air. By then Wyatt's shield was up. The arrow hit it's target and the Darklighter turned visible and then exploded.

Wyatt looked toward the couch. As he watched Chris reappeared. He was standing in front of the couch.

"You just disappeared," Wyatt told him relieved to be able to see his brother, again.

Chris frowned. "What are you talking about? I was there the whole time."

"No," Wyatt told him with a shake of his head, "I mean you . . . you were invisible, like the darklighter."

"But that's not one of my powers. I'd know if it was."

Wyatt shrugged. "I'm telling you, power or not, you were invisible. I thought the darklighter did something to you."

Chris walked over to the board he had thrown earlier and picked it up.

"Are you listening to me?"

Chris brought the board over to the crates and placed it back on top of them. Then he picked up one of the cushions on the couch and pulled a key out from under it. He pocketed the key and looked up at his brother. "How could I become invisible? It's not anything Mom or her sisters could ever do. I'm not twice blessed like you, so I don't have random powers that appear out of nowhere."

"Put you are part elder, right?" Wyatt pointed out.

Chris looked at him. "So?"

"Well, I don't remember much about them, mostly because when there wasn't magic around there was no point, but it seems it seems to me that elders can be invisible."

Chris looked at Wyatt. "You can't be serious."

"Why not? It makes sense. I have some of my powers because Dad was a whitelighter, well when you were born he wasn't a whitelighter. He was an elder. They have similar powers, but they also have other stuff . . . like invisibility."

Chris groaned. "Great. I have to figure out a new power."

Wyatt laughed at the annoyed look on Chris' face. "You have to figure out [i a [i new power and you are annoyed about it. I have to figure out all my powers, because unlike you I haven't been able to use them for more than twenty years."

Chris gave his brother an annoyed look. "Yeah, well you try to process two lifetimes worth of memories and on top of that learn how to use a new power and you see just how easy it is. I'll take the powers only any day." Chris sat down on the couch and sighed.

"Well, according to Mom, when I was little I use to go a little haywire. Sometimes I wouldn't let people touch me, because I would have my shield up."

Chris chuckled. "Yeah, that was me."

"What was you?" Wyatt asked confused.

"I was the one you wouldn't let touch you."

"Interesting, so I guess you kind of already know what I was like when I was little, even before you were born."

Chris shrugged. "Yeah, well, everyone loved you."

"Even you, little brother?"

Chris sighed. "Believe me, it I didn't we would be here."

"What are you talking about?"

Chris ignored him and walked over to the boxes and started looking through them.

"What are you doing?" Wyatt asked walking over to join him.

"I'm looking for something," Chris told him. "These boxes appear to have my stuff in them."

"What are you looking for?"

Chris pulled out a leather backpack. He examined it. "This isn't mine."

"So put it back."

Chris shook his head and tossed the backpack on the couch. "No, I can use that. It's my room. I'll sort it out with Mom later if I need to."

"Your room? What are you talking about? Clue me in here, Chris."

Chris stopped looking through the box and looked at his brother. "This was where I stayed while I was in the past."

"Why didn't you stay in the manor?"

"I told you. They didn't know who I was." A look of guilt crossed his face as Chris added. "They didn't trust me."

"They didn't trust you?" Wyatt asked in disbelief. "How on earth did you manage to survive? If they didn't trust you how did you stay as their whitelighter?"

Chris shrugged. "I lost track of how many times L . . . Dad fired me. He took me off their account. He tried to assign me to other charges as well or instead. I'm not even sure why he didn't set them up with a different whitelighter when he had me off their case."

Wyatt shakes his head and tries not to laugh. "I don't get it. What did you do to annoy them so much?

"Isentdadtovalhalla." Chris said in little more than a breath.

Wyatt stared at him confused. "Huh?"

Chris sighed and slowed down. "I sent Dad to Valhalla."

Wyatt's mouth gaped slightly before he responded. "Are you insane, little brother?"

"No." The one word was the only response Chris gave.

Wyatt looked at him. "Okay, then. Why did you do that?"

Chris looked at Wyatt chagrinned "Sad as it will sound, I had to get Dad out of the way. I needed them to need me as their whitelighter."

"You are something else, Chris," Wyatt told him shaking his head.

Chris reached into the box and pulled out a T-shirt. He tossed it over to the couch with the backpack. He walked over toward the couch. As he reached the makeshift table he stopped and looked at his brother. "So what powers do you know that you have anyway?"

"Besides orbing and healing?"

"Yes," Chris said with a roll of his eyes, "quit bragging."

Wyatt gave him an are-you-serious look. "Bragging?"

"I can't heal," Chris said matter-of-fact.

"Oh."

"So what else?"

Wyatt thought about it, reaching into long forgotten memories. Very little came to mind. "I can orb stuff like Aunt Paige, the shield. Other than that I don't really know." A barely remembered conversation came to mind. "Though I guess in theory I can blow stuff up."

That one was new to Chris, especially coupled with the uncertainty in Wyatt's voice. "Blow stuff up? Like Mom? And what do you mean in theory?"

Wyatt shook his head trying to remember. "Not like mom, no." He sighed. "In theory means that I'm pretty sure I haven't used it, but I'm told I can." Wyatt looked back at Chris. "It's not like I've used most of my powers in the last twenty years or so."

Chris was surprised. "Oh. Nothing else? I mean you have to have more powers. You are the twice blessed." Chris squatted down next to the couch and pulled the anthamé out from under it. He wrapped it up in the T-shirt and stuffed them both into the backpack, making sure Wyatt can't see what he's doing.

From behind him Wyatt spoke. "Sure. I guess I do, but I don't know what they are. I guess I'm just going to have to find out."

Chris stood and pulled one strap of the backpack over his right shoulder. He looked over at his brother. "Are you ready to leave?"

Wyatt gave him a look. "The door's locked. We can't orb. What do you propose we do? Break down the door?"

Chris shook his head and pulled the key out of his pocket. "Nope. Use the key."

Wyatt looked at the key. "Where did you find that?"

Chris grinned. "Right where I left it twenty-three years ago. This was my room. I had a key to it."

"In that case let's go."

Chris walked over to the door and unlocks it. He dropped the key back into his pocket and opened the door. Chris turned around and looked back at Wyatt. "Let's go get Mom's van and get back to the manor. I'd like to look around before she and Dad get home."

"You aren't going to answer my question are you?"

"Question?" Chris asked not remembering any unanswered questions.

"The one about why we wouldn't be here if you didn't love me."

"Oh. That question." The one he'd hoped his brother would forget.

Wyatt nodded. "Yes, that question."

Chris looked at his older brother. "There are so many things that I am not sure of, so many blanks. You are my older brother, I do love you, and there are very few things I wouldn't do for you, but once, in another life time, you asked something of me I would not do. It is hard to reconcile you with the you that you were. I'm glad, more glad then you will ever know, that things are the way they are, but it's hard. I will tell you about it as I feel comfortable, okay. Don't ask more of me."

Wyatt looked at him for a moment, then shrugged. "I'll let you go with that for now."

The relief on Chris face was obvious. He put both straps of the backpack on his shoulders and looked over at his brother. "To the park then?"

Wyatt inclined his head. "To the park."

Chris walked out of the door followed by Wyatt who closed the door behind him. Chris brought out his key and locked the door before pocketing the key, again.

* * *

I hope that you have nejoyed reading this new chapter. Please review and let me know what you think.


	6. Answering Machine Dilema

Thank you to those who reviewed.

Cirolane - It's a combination of they didn't know all of Wyatt's powers and there wasn't much point in telling him if he couldn't use them. As to when Magic went away I'm not really sure when this will be stated outright, some time before the season two finale, but it's not a secret, so no point in making anyone wait that long. The time that magic stopped working (for witches, warlocks, and demons) was directly following the Charmed series finale, or maybe during, because the last magical power used was by Phoebe when she is hugging Chris and gets a premoniton. She doesn't tell anyone, but I can't imagine she can hide her reaction, so I'm thinking it was a hug off screen rather than the one off screen. Sorry, but you will have to wait another chapter to find out Piper and Leo's reaction to what is going on with Chris.

desi393 - Thank you much. I was doing some stuff on these stories on TCS and I found your post about my stories. Thanks for the tip on scrying being the word I meant to use.

I hope that everyone enjoys this next chapter. If you read my stories, and I hope you will continue to do so, you will notice references to Charmed mixed into the story, that's because I consider this just an extension and those who touched the Charmed Ones' lives, both good and bad, still have the potential to touch the lives of their children, provided they are still around. I have five such references in this chapter. Most of them are lost on Wyatt and Chris, but I hope you like them.

Tyler - Tyler was the firestarter in the season four episode "Lost and Bound." I have set it up so that some time after he became an adult Tyler returned and asked Piper to unbind his powers. He didn't know that magic wasn't working, because he wasn't using it. It worked, but because of the lack of magic he never noticed, until now, and he has no practice with his powers except what little he got from Piper.

Aviva - Aviva was the troubled teen in the season one episode "The Fourth Sister". She had been given powers by a demon named Kali. At the end of the episode she was returned to just a normal teenager with no powers. I checked . . . twice.

Max Franklyn - Out of all these Max is the only one of the kids with a last name. He was in the season one episode "Secrets and Guys". He was a psychokinetic. That means he can move stuff that he can't see with his mind.

Kate - Kate was the girl who saved fairy princess, Thistle, in the season three episode "Once Upon a Time". I loved this little girl and the story line about fairies. I liked that they could only be seen by children and adults effected by pixie dust with the right attitudes.

I had to search to find children involved in these stories. Kevin, the young elder will be addressed later as will the manticore baby.

The last reference is in the form on a very talkative girl named Kali Nicholae. Her mother was Dr. Ava Nicholae from the season five episode "The Eyes Have It". Kali will show up from time to time. She is a childhood friend of the boys.

* * *

center Chapter Five /center 

The front door of the Halliwell manor opened into the front hallway letting Wyatt in followed by Chris. Chris was now dangling the backpack from his finger tips. On a small table against the wall there was an answering machine. It was blinking and beeping. Chris walked over to the coat closet and stuffed the backpack inside as Wyatt walked up to the answering machine and hit the play button.

"Four messages, message one . . ." the answering machine said before Wyatt was distracted.

Chris turned and looked at Wyatt. "Hey, those aren't for you?"

He walked over to where his brother was standing and waited for Wyatt's response as the answering machine talked in the background. "So. I can let Mom or Dad know what's going on. They won't mind."

"Hi, Piper," a male voice in his thirties said over the answering machine. "This is Tyler. Apparently the unbinding worked, because today I set my wife's hair on fire. She's fine, but boy did I have some explaining to do." The voice on the answering machine chuckled. "And when I did explain, I had to explain what got me upset enough to catch her hair on fire. Anyway, I thought I'd let you know that is worked and to keep an eye on the underworld, because if my powers work, then who knows what's going on down there. Call me. If you don't have my number, I'm in the book."

The answering machine beeped and Chris looked at Wyatt. "Looks like that Darklighter wasn't the only one who noticed."

Chris and Wyatt looked back at the answering maching and listened. ". . . Fifty-three PM."

This time is was a woman's voice in her forties that played over the answering machine. "Halliwells, this is Aviva. Something's up in the magic world today. I'm sure you've noticed, but when I saw this, I thought of you girls. It seemed like something you'd want to know if you didn't. Be careful."

"That's two," Chris commented. "How much you want to bet they are all about this?"

"Just listen," Wyatt said with a shush, "okay."

The answering machine just kept talking. ". . . Three. Two-forty PM."

This voice was, again, that of a man in his mid forties. "Uh, Piper. It's Max Franklyn. Can you get me the number of Prue? It's about my powers."

Wyatt's eyes widened and he turned to look at Chris. Chris was staring at the answering machine.

"Did he say Prue?" Chris asked, looking at Wyatt incredulously. "As in Aunt Prue?"

Wyatt nodded and looked back at the machine. A woman in her mid-thirties was speaking over the machine. "I thought you said adults don't see the tween places. Well, I'm seeing plenty. It's Kate by the way."

The machine turned off and Wyatt looked at his brother. "That's the last message. Do you know any of these people?"

Chris shook his head. "The only name I recognized was Aunt Prue. She's been dead for years. How come that guy doesn't know it? He doesn't sound much older that us either. How old was he when he knew Mom and her sisters?"

Wyatt shrugged. "So what do we do? Let Mom hear these messages and whatever worries she already has will multiple rapidly. If we don't, then at least the first guy will call again."

Chris looked at the answering machine. He then walked over to it and unplugged it. He picked it up and carried it to the coat closet at the foot of the steps. "We'll let her listen to them after dinner."

Wyatt gave him a look. "She'll notice."

"If she asks we will tell her that there is nothing on there that can't wait, but we need to talk to her first." Chris walked into the family room and walked over to the window.

As Chris looked out the window Wyatt followed him in, laughing. "And that's supposed to keep her from worrying how?

"I don't know," Chris said with a sigh, "but I'd rather talk to her, before she gets her mind on that. A lot of things happened today. Some nameless woman's hair catching on fire is not high priority, not when her husband handled it." Chris sat down on a chair.

Wyatt looked at him, doubtfully. "I guess."

In the background the doorbell rang. Chris stood and walked to the door. Wyatt followed him, but let him answer it. Chris opened the door revealing a young woman in her early twenties. She had dark brown hair that came past her shoulders and was wearing a colorful skirt with a white peasant blouse. There were bangles on her wrist and she had long dangling earrings. On the step at her feet was a large paper bag.

She grinned at the two brothers. "Hey, Chris, Wy. I wasn't sure if you'd be here."

Wyatt looked over Chris shoulder. "Were you looking for us, Kali?"

Chris looked at her trying to figure out who she was. There was something familiar about her. Kali came in, leaving her bag on the step. She reached up and gave Chris a short hug. Chris looked over her shoulder at Wyatt, utterly bewildered. Kali let Chris go, not noticing his discomfort and turned to Wyatt giving him a hug as well. Kali then let Wyatt go and stepped back.

"I was hoping I'd see you two before I left to go back to school. When Mom said that Drinka said that . . ."

Wyatt interrupted her. "Start over and this time, include the details."

Kali laughed and went back to the step. She picked up the bag and handed it to Chris. "My mom said that you would need these. You see my cousin, Drinka . . ."

"Cousin?" Wyatt asked interrupting, again. "Since when do you have cousins? You're mom's an only child if I remember correctly."

Kali laughed and nodded. "Okay, so she's my third cousin, twice removed . . . I think."

Wyatt laughed at this. Chris stared at them both bewildered.

Kali kept talking. "At any rate, Drinka works at your mom's restaurant and she was working today when you two came in. She told Mom that you had mentioned something about eating here tonight, so I took a chance and her you are. When I told Mom that I was coming over, she told me to bring that stuff." Kali waves her hand in the direction of the bag in Chris' arms. "She said that you two would need it, but she didn't say why. I looked in and it's just herbs and stuff, but she said you'd need it, so I brought it over."

Chris watched, trying to figure out exactly what was going on and wondering about the growing feeling that he knew her, really well.

Wyatt had no such problem. "I'm sure if your mom thinks that we will need it, then it will be useful at some time."

Chris finally seemed to be able to react as he put the bag down on the end table that used to house the answering machine.

"So how soon do you go back to school?" Wyatt asked, still focused on Kali.

"Way too soon," Kali told him. "Gary, that's my boyfriend. I told you about him right?"

Wyatt nodded his head. Chris just shrugged, not at all sure who she was talking about.

Kali continued, seeming to not notice any of Chris discomfort. "Right. Anyway, Gary wanted to take me to this art exhibit and it's only open until Saturday, so I'm stuck."

"That's not for a whole other week," Wyatt commented. "Why are you leaving Monday?"

Kali shrugged. "Well, I have to get settled back in. I know it's only been a couple of weeks, but you know me."

Wyatt grinned. "Yeah, it takes you about two minutes to get fully acclimated to your situation. What gives?"

"He doesn't know," Kali said with a sad sort of sigh. "I'm still in the good impression stage."

Wyatt looked down at Kali's clothes. "How can he not know? I mean you dress just like that."

"Not in school," Kali informed him. "Anyway, even if he knew I was a Gypsy, he wouldn't understand what all that meant, not yet anyway."

Wyatt nodded in understanding. The mention of Gypsies seemed to spark something in Chris' mind, but he remained silent, letting Wyatt respond. "Yeah, the whole magic thing."

Kali nodded. "Exactly. Well, I really can't stay. I just wanted to see you two before I left. Now, I've seen you and dropped off the stuff from Mom. I'll let you guys be. Bye, Wy."

"See you, Kali."

Kali turned to Chris. "Bye, Chris."

Chris' lips twitched. He nodded his head at her. "Bye, Kali."

Kali turned around and walked out the door. She headed down the steps as Wyatt walked over to the door and pushed it closed. Wyatt turned around and looked at Chris. "You don't have a clue who she is, do you?"

Chris shook his head. "I should though. She seems like she knows both of us well. I still don't remember much before I arrived in the past, but surely someone who I know . . . How long have we known her?"

"I don't know," Wyatt admitted with a shrug of his shoulders. "Most of her life. Mom and her sisters helped Kali's mom, Dr. Nicholae, with something before I was born. Then, when I was seven they moved in across the street. You were five and Kali was three. We've been friends ever since, though I can't say we ever got to say much during that time." Wyatt grinned at his brother as he added, "She does like to talk. She wants to be a doctor, like her mom. She's been so busy, that today was the first time I'd seen her since summer," Wyatt told him, pausing to think, "no, early June. I think she said something about this Gary guy then. Haven't seen or heard from her since then, six months I guess."

Chris' eyes widened in surprise. "Kali Nicholae! That was Kali Nicholae. Sorry that I couldn't seem to remember. She was so much younger the last time I remember seeing her."

Wyatt smiled. "Well, it's not like Kali noticed. She was off in her own world, just chatting away."

The front door opened and Piper walked in. "Was that Kali?"

Wyatt nodded. "Yeah, she had some stuff her mom wanted to give Chris and me."

"How's Ava doing?" Piper asked, referring to Kali's mother.

Wyatt shrugged. "She didn't say, but I imagine that she's fine. Are you sure you don't want help with dinner?"

Piper shook her head. "I don't know how to tell you this son, but you can't cook."

Wyatt didn't mind the reminder. "Well, Chris can. I'll set the table or something."

"Mom?"

Piper turned to her younger son at the sound of his voice. "Yes, Chris?"

"Nothing," Chris told her with a smile in his eyes. "It's not important. It's just that it's really good to see you."

Piper looked at him confused. "You saw me, only a few hours ago at the restaurant."

"Yeah. I know," Chris admitted, but didn't add anything on the subject. "If you don't mind I'd like to help you cook. Maybe we can teach Wyatt something. Takeout gets old."

Wyatt's reaction was immediate. "Hey! You said you liked Chinese."

Then, Wyatt looked at his brother with a frown. The frown slowly changed to a smile. He leaned close enough to his brother to whisper. "Good guess, bro."

Piper didn't hear Wyatt, so she answered Chris question. "Well, if you really want to, then follow me."

"Thanks, Mom."

Piper left the room in the direction of the kitchen leaving the two brothers alone.

Wyatt turned to Chris. "Did you remember that I like to order takeout when it's my time to cook or did you guess?"

"A little of both. A memory came to mind of you paying a delivery boy and Mom said you can't cook, so I made a guess." Chris grinned and started walking to the kitchen. "I'll beat you to the kitchen."

Wyatt orbed out, grinning.

With a grin on his face Chris protested to his absent brother. "No fair orbing." Then, Chris orbed out after him.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you guys think. One more chapter 'til the end of the chapter and then I will start uploading the next story. I would love to here your thoughts on this story.


	7. Family Dinners and Phone Calls

Cirolane - Now, you get to find out what Piper thinks of all this, well not all, because the boys don't tell her everything, but you find out her reaction to this news. There will be more in future episodes, so keep reading. I will be posting the beginning of episode two in the next few days. I have already begun changing it from script to prose.

Weeping Angel - Glad you are enjoying the story. You will get a little bit of a taste of how Piper reacts to Chris' news, and to how Leo reacts as well. For more, keep reading, I will start posting episode two soon.

Evil Amplified - Yes, I have been noticing the spelling errors. I will try to fix those in a bit, because they bug me. I'm glad you are enjoying the story and hope that you enjoy the family dinner with Piper and Leo's reaction to Chris' news.

Disclaimer: Not surprisingly I do not own Charmed or the members of the Halliwell family within this story. The other characters in this story are mine as is the story. Enjoy.

* * *

An hour or so later found Wyatt and Chris sitting on opposite sides of the dining room table. Piper was sitting at Wyatt's left and at Chris right. Opposite Piper was her husband and the two young men's father, Leo Wyatt. For someone who was born over a century before, Leo looked like a man less than half that. The food was partially eaten. Throughout the meal, Leo kept stealing glances at Chris, as if something wasn't quite right, but he couldn't identify it.

Finally, Chris looked up, catching Leo's quizzical look. "Is something wrong, Dad?"

The question Leo asked, was not one Chris expected. "Did you get a haircut?"

"Huh?" A puzzled look crossed Chris' face as he looked across the table at Wyatt. "Did I?"

Everyone heard Chris' whispered question, but Piper only gave him a raised eyebrow and Leo frowned. Wyatt shook his head. "Your hair didn't look like that last night."

Chris sighed. "I was hoping you would say yes."

Wyatt shrugged and put a forkful of food in his mouth.

"So what did you want to talk about, Chris?" Piper asked, changing the subject.

Wyatt and Chris both looked at their mother worried.

"Uh . . ," Chris began.

"Well . . ," Wyatt hedged.

Piper gave her sons a look. "You two are the ones who said you wanted to talk, so talk."

It was just then, that the phone began to ring. Wyatt started to stand. Piper stopped him with a look. To reinforce it she added. "Sit. The answering machine will get it."

Wyatt and Chris looked at each other. Chris gulped. "Actually, it won't."

Piper looked at him suspiciously. Wyatt glanced across the table at Chris who shrugged his shoulders. Wyatt looked at the phone on the phone jack across the room. The phone disappeared in blue-white orbs. It then reappeared on the table in front of Wyatt. He picked it up and turned it on. "Hello?"

Piper and Leo stared at him. Then, Piper turned to Chris. "Since when do his powers work?"

Chris glanced over at his brother. Wyatt stood listening to the person on the other end of the phone. After a few second he walked out of the room.

Chris turned back to his parents. "I suppose that's as good of a place as any to start."

Piper and Leo looked at him expectantly.

Chris sighed. "See when I closed my eyes the last thing I saw was Dad. Then, when I opened then, the first thing I saw was Wy."

Leo frowned. "But I didn't see you yesterday."

Chris shook his head. "No, but when I closed my eyes I was twenty-three years in the past."

Piper and Leo both gasped.

Chris forged on. "I'm still the son you know . . . both versions of him, but I have really big gaps in my memory."

Chris waited a moment, looking at his parents. Finally, Piper spoke. "Does Wyatt know?"

"Know about the memory gaps, the duel lifetimes?" Chris questioned making sure he understood her correctly. "Yeah, he knows. I told him, but I didn't tell him a whole lot of details. Not that I have much to tell him, since he can probably tell me more about this me, than I can. As to the other, what can I tell him? It's not normal to tell you big brother that you went back twenty-two-year-old to make sure that some event that happened the day you were born didn't turn him evil. I can't just tell him that. He's not that person. He's not and I'm so very glad. I died trying to make sure he wasn't that person."

"I saw you die." This time it was Leo who responded. "How is it that you are here, with his memories?"

"I . . . I don't know," Chris said uncertain. "But I don't just have one set of memories any more. And it's not just memories I got from that day." Chris picked at the sleeve of his jacket. "I am wearing the same clothes. And when Wyatt woke me this morning, I had the same wound from the athemé as I got them."

"Chris!" Piper gasped.

Leo looked at him worried. "What happened?!"

"Wyatt orbed me to the attic and he started looking through the Book of Shadows. He found a spell that Aunt Phoebe wrote just for this along with a potion it says that you made, Mom."

Piper thought about it, but nothing came to mind.

Chris looked thoughtful. "I got the idea that she did this many years ago. While, Wy was looking I got annoyed at him and I closed the book. After he healed me, he realized that I had used my powers. That's how he knew that he could use his. I just simply didn't know that there was any possibility that they weren't available."

For a moment Piper was transported back in time to a time when her sons were both very young. "I think I remember what you are talking about. It was right after . . . Phoebe gave you a hug one day and she got a premonition. She didn't tell me what she saw, but she came in with Melody in tow."

There was confusion in Chris voice as he asked, "Melody?"

Piper smiled with memories from long ago. "She's our muse. One time before, warlocks were trying to capture the world's muses and that's when we learned about Melody."

Curious Piper asked the obvious question. "So what happened?"

Piper smiled some more and continued. "Phoebe told me that she needed me to make a potion and that Melody was there to help. She said it was very important, so I made the potion. When I asked her what was going on Phoebe wouldn't tell me. She said she wanted to find out if it worked first.

"Aunt Phoebe kept a secret?" He remembered well his aunt's inability to keep a secret. Not only from stories told, but also from personal experience in that one and a half years of clear memories.

"Yes, your Aunt Phoebe kept a secret," Piper informed her son with a slight chuckle in her voice.

"Thanks, Mom."

Piper shook her head. "Thank Phoebe, I didn't even know what was going on."

Chris inclined his head slightly. "I'll be sure to tell her that it worked the next time I talk to her." Chris made a small movement with his hand and the butter slid across the table stopping by his plate. He put some butter on his roll.

On the other side of the room Wyatt reentered the room. No one seemed to notice as he walked around behind Chris and put the phone back on the hook.

"So all magic is back?" Piper asked.

Chris shrugged. "Looks that way. That's why the answering machine wasn't going to get the phone. I unplugged it and hid it."

Piper gasped. "Christopher! What did you do that for?"

Chris grinned, but it was Wyatt who answered. "Because there were some messages on there from people telling you that they are seeing magical things happen and Chris wanted to talk to you first."

Piper turned to look at her oldest. "Wyatt. Who was on the phone?"

"Phone?" Wyatt looked at her confused. Then, a smile tugged at his lips and he responded, again. "Oh, that. It was a telesolicitor. We had a nice little chat about why he should take this house off his phoning list. He was very accommodating."

Piper laughed. "What are we going to do with you, Wyatt?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something." Wyatt appeared to think about it. "Maybe a cake?"

Chris, Piper and Leo all laughed.

"What?" Wyatt pretended to look confused. "I like cake. I'll even share it with all of you."

"Maybe when you learn how to bake one yourself," Piper quipped back.

"Ah, Mom," Wyatt said with his best fake whine. "I'll starve and you know it."

"There's always takeout," Chris reminded him teasingly. "And I'll cook. I mean I really couldn't live with myself if I let you starve while I ate my home cooked meals."

Leo stood and walked over to Chris. He put a hand on his son's shoulder and smiled down at him. "I'm glad you're all right, Chris."

Chris looked up at his father with a smile. He pushed out his chair and stood Chris pulled Leo into a hug. "I'm glad you didn't give up, Dad. You reached him in time and he reached me in time. Thanks.

The End.

* * *

Thank you for reading this story. For a treat I am including the cast of this episode. Some are obvious and in this episode there aren't a whole lot of additional characters, but I hope they help you invision the characters in your head. Feel free to make suggestions for those listed as open casting as I am looking to fill all charaters. I will do this with each additional episode.

From Clips:  
Phoebe Halliwell - Alyssa Milano  
Christopher "Chris" Perry Halliwell - Drew Fuller  
Paige Matthews - Rose McGowan  
Leo Wyatt - Brian Krause  
Piper Halliwell - Holly Marie Combs  
Wyatt Matthew Halliwell - Wesley A. Ramsey  
Bianca - Marisol Nichols  
Victor Bennett - James Read  
Gideon - Gildart Jackson  
Baby Wyatt Matthew Halliwell - Jason and Kristopher Simmons

From Episode:  
Christopher Perry Halliwell - Drew Fuller  
Wyatt Matthew Halliwell - Wesley A. Ramsey  
Drinka - Mía Maestro  
Piper Halliwell - Holly Marie Combs  
Darklighter - Open Casting  
Warlock - Callum Keith Rennie  
Kali Nicholae - Odette Yustman  
Leo Wyatt - Brian Krause

From Answering Machine:  
Tyler - Jessie Spencer  
------_Alex Black_  
Kate - Open Casting  
------_Rachel David_  
Max Franklyn - Open Casting  
------_David Netter_  
Aviva - Open Casting  
------_Danielle Harris_

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think. And stay tuned for the next episode, "Stolen Souls". In it Chris goes to the job he remembers nothing of and Wyatt goes to the hospital where he volunteers. While at the hospital, Wyatt hears of an epidemic going on that may not be what it seems. Add a little kidnapping (reguardless of what Wyatt wants to call it) and being busted by one of their parents. Posting will start soon. 


End file.
